1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a controller and a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A controller connected to a game machine of the stationary type, a PC (Personal Computer) and so forth is known. Further, a personal digital assistant wherein a terminal equipment for processing predetermined information and a controller are integrated is known. Such controllers as mentioned above have a plurality of keys disposed thereon for being operated for inputting. However, since a controller is frequently grasped by both hands of a user when it is used, the number and arrangement of keys for inputting are inevitably restricted. On a front face of such a controller as described above, a direction key which is depressed by the thumb of the left hand is frequently disposed on the left side while a plurality of independent keys which are depressed by the thumb of the right hand are disposed on the right side.
In recent years, a large number of applications for games for which complicated inputting operations are required have been developed, and it is demanded to increase keys to be disposed on a controller. In order to satisfy such a demand as just described, a portable electronic apparatus is known wherein a pair of keys are disposed on an upper face when a controller is grasped (refer to, for example, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0247550: hereinafter referred to as Document 1).
The portable electronic apparatus disclosed in Document 1 has a front face and a rear face and a side face which connects the front and rear faces to each other. The portable electronic apparatus includes keys disposed at the opposite left and right ends of the side face, that is, the upper face, which is positioned on the upper side when the apparatus is grasped, such that they are operated for inputting principally by the left and right forefingers. Each of the keys is configured such that it engages at one end thereof with a receiving portion extending along the upper surface of a housing while it engages at the other end thereof with another receiving portion formed on a side face of a housing positioned in the proximity of the key.
More particularly, locking means for engaging with the receiving portion on the upper surface side of the housing is provided at the one end of the key. The locking means engages with the receiving portion to restrict the key from being let off upwardly and serves as a fulcrum when the key is pivoted by being depressed at the other end side thereof. Meanwhile, different locking means for engaging with the receiving portion on the side surface side of the housing is provided at the other end of the key. The latter locking means similarly restricts letting off of the key and serves as a fulcrum when the key is pivoted by being depressed at the one end thereof.
Such a key as described above is configured such that, at whichever position of the one end side, the other end side and a central portion the key is depressed, it can electrically connect a conducing member disposed below the key and a switch contact to each other.
However, since the size of the hands of a user who grasps the controller varies much depending upon the age, sex and so forth, a controller is demanded on which an inputting operation can be carried out readily and with certainty without depending upon the position of the hands, particularly of the fingers, when the controller is grasped. Also a demand for reduction of the thickness and size of the housing is increasing in order to improve the portability and so forth. However, if the size of the housing is reduced, then the depression position of the keys varies depending upon the manner in which the user holds the controller, the size of the hands or fingers of the user and like factors. Therefore, it is demanded to provide a configuration which allows detection of an inputting operation of a key by causing the key to be protruded and retracted appropriately at whichever position the key is depressed.